Movie Night
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The gang is having a movie night at the apartment. But they don't what movie to watch. Positive reviews please!


It's movie night in the guy's apartment, which brings their friends to stay over and watch with them. But there is one problem… They can't pick out a movie for everyone to watch.

"Why Dirty Dancing Topanga?!"

"Because Patrick Swayze is so hot!" Topanga replied to her boyfriend crossing her arms.

"And Shawn, why did you pick The Exorcist?" Angela turns to her boyfriend.

Shawn replied, "It's a classic!"

"Who picked Jaws?" Topanga asked.

Jack raised his hand. "I did! I love sharks!"

"Well I hate sharks! No way we're watching that," Topanga said.

"Stop being so picky Topanga... And who in god's name picked The Breakfast Club?" Cory shouts looking around the room.

Rachel repled, "I did Cory!"

"There is no way we're watching Titanic Angela!" Shawn complained to his girlfriend who shrugged. He continued, "And Cory, E.T is boring! The Exorcist is a better classic."

"I thought you liked E.T.," Cory said to his best friend.

Shawn replied arguing, "But we had to watch it every time I'm at your place."

"Hold on, who picked The Lion King?" Jack asked everyone in the room.

They all looked over to Eric who has been silent the whole time.

"I don't want to watch Jaws and The Exorcist!" Topanga complains.

"Well I don't want to watch Dirty Dancing and Titanic!" Shawn argues back.

Angela then said, "I don't like Jaws either, and Topanga, Titanic is a better romance movie than Dirty Dancing!"

"Hey! The reason why Dirty Dancing is better because the characters don't die in the end," she argued with her best friend.

"Guys, E.T. is better than the rest!"

"No Jaws is better!"

"Jack. I'm an expert on horror movies and Jaws isn't much of a horror movie than The Exorcist," Shawn said to his brother.

He said to Shawn, "Then why is there blood and killings?"

Rachel asked standing up, "Does anyone like The Breakfast Club?"

"That movie is boring. Lots of talking," Shawn said scoffing.

And a huge fight breaks out with everyone except for Eric shouting over each other.

Just then Cory breaks up the fight, "HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" And everyone stops and looks at Cory.

"Alright. If we keep fighting, we'll never watch a movie. Let's all put it to a vote!" He then coughed, "E.T.!"

Everyone stayed silent and looked at each other as Cory puts seven video tapes on the coffee table.

"Ok! who wants to watch E.T.?" Cory asked if anyone wanted to watch. But only he raised his hand and no one else did.

Cory then shouted angrily and comically, "NO ONE INSULTS THE CLASSIC!"

Sighing, Shawn took over raising his hand, "Alright, who wants to watch The Exorcist?"

Only Rachel raises her hand.

"Why thank you Rachel," Shawn smiled. Cory then said finally calmed down, "Who wants to watch Jaws?"

And Jack, Shawn and Rachel raised their hands.

"Then The Exorcist is out. Who wants to watch The Breakfast Club?"

Rachel, Topanga, Angela and Jack raised their hands.

"You like The Breakfast Club Jack?" Rachel asked.

Jack then smiles, "I will watch whatever you watch love."

"Who wants to watch Dirty Dancing," Cory asked.

Only Topanga and Rachel raised their hands.

Cory said, "Ok, that movie is out. What about Titanic?"

Angela immediately raised her hand along with Rachel, Cory, and Jack.

"Ok, The Breakfast Club and Titanic are tied up," Cory said.

Rachel then spoke up, "Wait a minute! What about what Eric picked. The Lion King!" Eric nodded in agreement.

"Oh right, I forgot," Cory sighed. "Who votes for The Lion King?"

Shockingly everyone gave in and raises their hands.

Cory then said, "I guess The Lion King wins."

Eric cheers, "YAY!"

Rachel smiles, "I can't wait to see the guys cry at Mufasa's death."

"Hey. I don't cry at movies!" Cory complained. That was technically a lie, he has cried in movies, even if there are certain scenes not to cry about.

Shawn agrees, "I never cry in movies!"

"We'll see about that," Angela said kissing Shawn on the cheek making him blush.

Cory said, "I'm gonna call up for pizza and pop the popcorn."

"I'll help," Topanga said following him.

Then a half hour later, the pizza came and the popcorn is ready. Topanga went to the lining closet to get blankets for everyone. Cory brought in soda and put the movie in the VCR and everyone gathered to watch. Shawn, Angela and Eric on the couch, Cory and Topanga cuddled up in the chair, and Jack and Rachel sitting on the floor as the movie begins while they eat pizza and popcorn.

"The score is incredible," Jack admits. "Goes well with the scenery."

Cory agrees, "I totally agree!"

"Ditto," Shawn said raising his hand.

A few minutes later, it shows the scene where Rafiki draws a picture of the lion cub on the tree and paints the forehead.

"Imagine me pranking someone with that," Shawn said laughing.

Jack replied, "You better watch out brother."

Soon, pretty much everyone bursts out into song. "OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KINGGGGG!"

After the song was over, everyone bursts into laughter.

Rachel said out of breath, "We should do this more often!"

Everyone nodded and continued watching the movie.

Topanga and Cory cuddled throughout the stars scene. They both start making out and Eric shouts, "You two get a room! You're ruining the movie!"

They gave him disgusted looks and resumed kissing.

Later in the movie during Mufasa's death scene, the guys are crying and the girls hug their boyfriends.

"Mufasssssssa," Cory cried out as tears fall.

Shawn sobs, "Noooooooo…"

"Why Scar! Whyyyyyyy?" Jack cries hugging Rachel who comforts him.

Eric said cheering up, "Guys, don't even worry! Bambi's mother's death was worse than this."

Everyone looked at him with shocked looks like they want to murder him.

"Eric… We want you to get out of the apartment. And never come back," Shawn said threateningly.

"I'm not. I'm paying half the rent," Eric said looking at the tv again.

Then Hakuna Matata comes on and the guys who have stopped crying decided to act and dance to it entertaining the rest of the gang. Shawn plays Simba, Jack is Timon, and Eric is Pumbaa.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing crazzzzeee!" Jack and Eric sang.

Shawn went to the kitchen and get a banana out of the fruit bowl and uses it as a microphone and belts out, "It means no worries! For the rest of your dayssssss!"

"Yeah sing it kid!" Jack shouts patting his brother on the back.

They both sing, "It's our problem freeeeeeeee!"

"Philosophyyyyyyy!" Eric sang with them.

"Hakuna Matataaaaa!" The three then chant it over and over in the song while they dance making the girls and Cory laugh so hard like there is no tomorrow.

After they finished, they took a bow and the rest applauded them.

"Your such a good singer Shawn," Angela smile giving him a hug and a kiss making his face blush. He then chuckles, "Thanks Angela."

Later the Can you feel the love tonight song came on and Cory and Topanga kiss each other.

"Such a fitting song," Cory said breaking the kiss and his girlfriend smiled snuggling into his chest.

Rachel rests her head on Jack's shoulder and wraps an arm around her pulling her close.

"How do you like the movie so far?" Jack asked Rachel giving her a kiss. She then replied, "I enjoy it with you."

"I enjoy it with you too! I love you," he gave her a kiss on the lips and they start making out as well.

Angela and Shawn cuddle each other kissing while giggling while the song plays.

Eric moved away from them and sat on the floor just to watch the movie and not pay any attention. He actually feels lonely that his friends are making out. Seeing that he's lonely, Rachel pulls Eric over for a hug and she puts her arm over Jack's shoulders. Eric rests his head on her shoulder and she chuckles and gave him a kiss on the head.

During the ghost scene in the movie, everyone stayed silent the entire time. Cory and Topanga weren't really watching, they were pretty much talking to each other in hushed voices. Jack, Rachel, and Eric still sat on the floor watching the movie enjoying themselves and hogging the rest of the popcorn. Angela went to the bathroom for a few minutes leaving Shawn on the couch, but as soon as she came back, she found him slumped on his side, fast asleep. She giggles quietly not blaming him, they had a hard day at school and it's getting late. She looks at a blanket nearby and puts it on Shawn's body and he curls up in it with a content expression on his face. She just sat back to watch the rest of the movie.

Soon the fight scene came on and Eric ends up shouting, "GET HIM SIMBA! KILL HIM!"

Angela immediately hits him on the back of the head to shut him up. "Shhh! Not so loud! Shawn is sleeping!"

It made everyone look at Shawn and they laugh quietly.

"Don't worry Angela. He never wakes up," Cory assures her while Topanga giggles.

Then the movie ends and it was time for everyone to leave. Rachel and Jack start cleaning up the trash that is lying around the floor.

"Great movie!" Cory said standing up and getting jackets for him and Topanga.

Eric agrees, "I know right!"

Topanga puts on her jacket and said to Jack, "Thanks for inviting us to watch movies with you! I had a good time! Didn't we Cory?"

Cory kisses her in reply.

Angela smiles at Shawn who's still asleep on the couch. She asks Jack, "Think he can stay here with you guys for the night?"

"Yeah," Jack whispers looking at his brother. Angela gives Shawn a goodnight kiss on the forehead before getting up leaving with Cory and Topanga.

"Goodnight," Cory, Topanga and Angela say almost in unison before leaving. Eric already retired to his room as Rachel and Jack finished cleaning and they get ready for bed.

Before Jack goes to his room. He looked over at Shawn and puts on a devilish face when he goes into the kitchen and takes ketchup out of the fridge, came back dabbing some of it on his finger and draws it on his brother's forehead like in the movie before retreating to his room, excited to see Shawn's face when he looks in the mirror.


End file.
